<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【EC】Monster by Sh_R_Titas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259535">【EC】Monster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas'>Sh_R_Titas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hamburger [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, CEO Charles, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*伪•先婚后爱<br/>*33岁总裁O查与21岁耿直A万<br/>*ABO无标记设定</p><p>简介：想脱离父亲白手起家，却在现实面前吃了瘪的大学毕业生艾瑞克•兰谢尔被迫和某个素未谋面的中年油腻老男人结婚的故事——他以为。正统又套路的总裁短篇。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hamburger [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【EC】Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　虽说不是每个年轻人都这样，但其中大多数总有两个规律：精力旺盛且不在乎恶劣行为带来的身体损伤，气焰高涨且不在乎刚愎自用带来的严重后果。而且，这两条在本身就比较冲动的Alpha们身上表现得更为突出。</p><p>　　哎，Alpha们都是如此。</p><p>　　艾瑞克•兰谢尔就是一个既满足第一条规律，也满足第二条规律的标准年轻Alpha，而且他意志坚定、身体强壮……骨子硬朗。</p><p>　　他的每一个大学同学都说他傻，连一起喝个酒都要戏谑他脑子是不是被鲨鱼吃掉了。明明他自己的父亲就是个出色的律师，拥有全美最知名的事务所之一，只要他安安心心毫无悬念地考上那所法学院，读个博士，未来就就高枕无忧了。</p><p>　　然而这个自以为是的愣头青硬是跟他老爸作对，故意没报法学，而报了个和法学八竿子打不着边的专业——他跑去搞电子信息什么的去了。</p><p>　　兰谢尔夫人当时就差点没笑到晕厥过去，她可是很清楚他儿子是什么样的人。她承认艾瑞克拆东西的能力是挺厉害的，也许他适合工程学之类的，然而，电子信息？拜托，她压根没想过由于缺乏理工天赋而几乎都热衷于和文字打交道兰谢尔家族里会诞生一个理工科的孩子。这感觉就和鸡下了鸭蛋似的。</p><p>　　而兰谢尔先生直接气到把这个混小子逐出家门，即使经过夫人的劝说，兰谢尔先生平息了怒火，但赌气的艾瑞克仍然不愿意回家，和朋友在外面租了房子，决心和顽固的黑恶旧势力斗争到底。</p><p>　　他要证明给他的父亲看，他可以凭着自己的力量取得成功，而非依靠父辈。</p><p>　　——他本可以证明给他看的。</p><p>　　“什么？！塞巴斯蒂安•肖不签了？”</p><p>　　不顾合伙人目瞪口呆又因愤怒而通红的脸，艾玛•弗洛斯特烦躁地翻了个白眼，“对，你没听错，”她一脸苦相，勉强维持着自己的精致漂亮，“他要投资‘地狱火’，一款社交软件，他认为它的潜力比我们的那套看不到明显效益的鬼程序高多了。”</p><p>　　“那不过是个约炮软件！”艾瑞克咬牙切齿。</p><p>　　“食色性也，况且他主打的也不是约炮。你不能否认它的确非常有前景，”艾玛语气僵硬地说道，“顺便一提我已经注册了，约我就搜用户‘白王后’。”</p><p>　　“他一直在拖延签订合同的事情，现在临时反悔，分明就是一直有预谋。”艾瑞克扶着额头。</p><p>　　“恭喜你终于意识到了，傻子Alpha，”女人无奈地用手指卷着自己金色的头发发梢，“当时我就劝过你这个人靠不住，你偏要赌。现在你赌输了。”</p><p>　　于是，本来只要得到这笔资金就能顺利推出的名为“Magneto”的一款计算机安全程序，发布被迫无限延期，基诺莎工作室陷入了史无前例的危机之中。这下，工作室十一个人的身家性命全落在了年纪轻轻的艾瑞克•兰谢尔身上，霎时他的英雄主义完全失去了支撑。他不想让这些人对他失望。他考虑过银行，可银行不愿意给他贷款。经理办公室里进进出出的每天都是他这样的人。</p><p>　　就算他只需要三十万美金。</p><p>　　或者他只是需要证明他是那个了不起的律师兰谢尔的儿子，但他不愿意。</p><p>　　万般无奈之下，他只好向自己的母亲求助，至少他得度过这个难关。她听完艾瑞克的电话，却理所当然地说：“钱是问题你不应该来找我。”</p><p>　　现在是向现实低头的时候了。</p><p>　　他告诉自己，尽管这有些丢人，但连历史上最有名、最伟大的那些人物，也都有妥协的时候。更何况，他这是种暂时的妥协，今后会狠狠掰回来的。他野心勃勃，认为这是成功路上必然的困难。</p><p>　　因此在他走进他父亲办公室的那刻，他还是信心满满，志气高昂的。</p><p>　　“没钱。”</p><p>　　中年人甚至还没有听完他对“Magneto”的介绍就斩钉截铁地给出了回复，这意味着在此之前他就已经考虑过，并且做好决定了。</p><p>　　他的眼睛留在电脑屏幕上，看都没看他唯一的儿子一眼。</p><p>　　“你会得到收益的，你只需要短期投入三十万。”艾瑞克是个不输其父的顽固派，而且由于感觉自己受到了轻视，他现在血气上涌。</p><p>　　“收益？一个安全程序能有什么收益，插入广告吗？哈。”他嘟囔着。</p><p>　　“这个问题你可以去问问你的保镖。”艾瑞克驳道。</p><p>　　“你之前不少人做过这个，没人赚到钱，甚至还有的惹上官司，”兰谢尔先生冷笑一下，“要我给你看一眼他们的档案证明给你看吗？”</p><p>　　“你不相信我。没关系，”艾瑞克咬紧牙关，“反正后悔的不会是我，错过这次机会，就算你是我爸，也会成为本年度头号傻瓜。”</p><p>　　“这之前没人成功过，没错，那我可以做第一个成功的。”</p><p>　　兰谢尔先生的视线从屏幕上略微抬起来一些，转到自己的儿子身上。他并不是觉得这番豪言壮语又多动人，说实话，这种肉麻的话他听多了，无非是一群初出茅庐、自以为是的年轻人的普遍认知。</p><p>　　这种人他见得多了去了。</p><p>　　哎，年轻人嘛，他想。但艾瑞克毕竟是他儿子，谁不想自己的孩子壮志在胸、意气风发的呢？所以他还是有些触动。</p><p>　　“随便你怎么讲，艾瑞克，总之我不会出钱，”他淡淡说道，“但你还有另一条出路，正好能解决我要跟你说的另一个问题。”</p><p>　　他说完，拉开手边的一个抽屉，从中摸出一张名片，按在桌子上，用手指向前把它滑向艾瑞克，“他一定愿意出资，甚至是以他的个人名义。”兰谢尔先生说道。</p><p>　　艾瑞克拿起那张香槟色的名片，左上角有一个公司徽标，中心偏右的三排写着“西彻斯特生物科技有限公司”、“CEO_查尔斯•泽维尔”以及一行电话号码，但是这行打印上去的号码下面还用蓝色圆珠笔写一个私人号码。“他跟这什么关系？”艾瑞克不明所以。</p><p>　　“实话说我从来没想到过你们两个有什么交情，尽管他说他见过你，”他说着又把抽屉里的一个方形小盒子拿出来放在了桌子上，“他刚刚跟我提出，说……”</p><p>　　“他可能搞混我跟别人了。”年轻人皱着眉头，好奇又紧张地拿起了那个紫黑色丝绒面的小盒子，凑到眼前仔细观察了起来，他隐隐约约能嗅到那上面属于某个omega信息素的味道。</p><p>　　他忽然有了一个恐怖的猜想，尽管非常不可能，或者说根本不可能——</p><p>　　“他准备和你结婚。”</p><p>　　“搞什么鬼？！”</p><p>　　艾瑞克•兰谢尔脑子里一片空白，赶紧打开那个精致的小盒子，如是一枚闪闪发光的大钻石……不，只是一枚普通的金属质地的古铜色环戒而已，上面有繁复的雕饰，它就像是苦修者的象征，平淡无奇，艾瑞克看不出它是否昂贵。</p><p>　　可一个素未谋面的Omega居然就这么草率地通过他父亲跟他提出了求婚？这不可不是大胆能描述的。“我都没见过他！”艾瑞克大声质疑，“爸你不是在耍我吧！”</p><p>　　“鬼晓得，这个人一直很低调，算上刚才这次我也就见过他两面。”</p><p>　　“我保证，我从来没见过他！”</p><p>　　“你没见过他？谁信。除非，你去捐精了？”</p><p>　　“这是什么意思？！”</p><p>　　“他是个Omega，他怀孕了。混小子，否则他凭什么要跟你这个破落户结婚。”</p><p>　　艾瑞克•兰谢尔花了一会来理解这个事，他首先排除了最不能接受和最不可能的两个可能性。</p><p>　　“你的意思是要我去‘接盘’？”</p><p>　　兰谢尔先生一巴掌打在桌子上，发出响亮的愤怒意味，仿佛是一巴掌打在艾瑞克脑袋上。</p><p>　　“接你的鬼！那是你的孩子！”</p><p>　　年轻人僵硬在原地。</p><p>　　“我对天发誓，我绝对没搞过他——”他一字一字强调地说。</p><p>　　“我不觉得一个身价百万的成功Omega会无缘无故委身给一个快破产的失败Alpha。”</p><p>　　“可是我真——”</p><p>　　“你跟我解释有什么用！刚刚他来找我，告诉我我儿子做出这种破事，我把老脸都丢尽了！现在，给我滚出去，自己解决！”</p><p>　　他自己本就觉得委屈，被自己老爸一顿臭骂更加让他愤愤不平，觉得那个莫名其妙的Omega肯定不是什么好家伙，说不定是因为长相奇丑，性格恶劣才一直没有Alpha敢要他，没准他已经四五十岁了。</p><p>　　还可能是个坐轮椅的光头，油光发亮的那种。</p><p>　　所以他是绝对不会去接盘的，他从来没搞过什么名叫“查尔斯•泽维尔”的Omega，更何况，他这种阶级的Omega，怎么可能放任自己被他搞上！？</p><p>　　大脑思考乱七八糟，此时理智紧急告诉他，情况并不复杂，也许他能跟这个人解释清楚这件怪事情，顺便弄到钱。</p><p>　　兰谢尔先生叫他带上戒指和名片滚出去。他瞪了自己不讲理的野蛮父亲一眼，沉默着大步流星走了出去。身为一个在别的Alpha满心找对象时一心扑在人生的奋斗上的Alpha，他从来没想过自己有一天会陷入一个Omega带来的困境。这简直是雪上加霜。</p><p>　　他心烦意乱地走出事务所的大门，找到靠边停的那款他自己的那款大众辉昂，按下钥匙解锁，然后连车牌也没仔细看就直接就坐进主驾驶位里，习惯性要插钥匙启动。</p><p>　　结果是他一坐进去，就知道自己上错车了。</p><p>　　这他妈是辉腾吧！——他在心里大声说道。</p><p>　　内饰跟他那辆完全不一样，小牛皮坐垫、光滑的木质饰板，中控时钟盖板还是实木的。这他妈绝对不是他那辆省吃俭用再加上兰谢尔夫人的资助才入手的普通款辉昂（和辉腾完全不是一个等级）的模样。</p><p>　　尽管不知道为什么这车没锁，但艾瑞克立即尴尬地伸出手拉开车门，想趁这个大佬回来之前，当过什么也没发生过偷偷走开，免得惹事。</p><p>　　“你是艾瑞克•兰谢尔！？”</p><p>　　他紧张地看向后视镜，是一个年纪不大的人在惊讶地看着他。蓝眼睛，下巴有点凹，脸很干净，棕褐色短发，富有灵性，深蓝色西装，树木的气味，目测是一个典型的Omega.</p><p>　　“你认识我？”艾瑞克先从车里撤出来才继续回复他，他想这个Omega应该是事务所的客户。</p><p>　　“噢，当然，我怎么可能不认识你，”他微笑面对着艾瑞克，“我们见过的，我是查尔斯。”</p><p>　　“幸会。你也叫查尔斯？”艾瑞克第一想法就是如此，“抱歉，这真是个超级大众的名字。”</p><p>　　“嗯？怎么了吗？”查尔斯好奇地问道。</p><p>　　“有个也叫查尔斯的中老年Omega把我当做他孩子的‘接盘手’了，”他忍不住把这句委屈的话抱怨出来，随即意识到非常不妥，“抱歉跟你说这个，我太烦躁了——也许我们是在哪见过吧，你的确有点眼熟。”</p><p>　　“呃……”查尔斯一脸茫然地沉吟了一会，“我的司机临时出去接个电话，所以门没锁。”</p><p>　　“哦是这样，”艾瑞克不知道他为什么转移话题，也许这件事的确不应该说出来，这太私密了，他真鲁莽，“抱歉进错了你的车——还有，你的辉腾很赞。”</p><p>　　艾瑞克说完，远远看见有个金发的男人走了过来，也许他就是司机，于是他匆匆说了句“再见”，准备走人时查尔斯叫住了他。</p><p>　　“等等，艾瑞克，”他从后座探身越过主驾驶座，笑意吟吟的，“上次见到你的时候你管我要电话号码来着，我没来得及。现在你拨一下我的电话吧！”</p><p>　　“哦？好，”艾瑞克其实没想起来查尔斯说的那档子事，不过只是一个电话而已，他没想太多，“你的电话是？”</p><p>　　查尔斯念了一串数字，艾瑞克输进了手机，还拨通了，他听见了古典音乐作的铃声。“好了吧？”查尔斯问时，司机要过来了，艾瑞克连忙狠狠点了两下头，“有时间打给我。”他说完，艾瑞克又敷衍地点了一下头，赶紧溜到后面去找他的车去了。</p><p>　　名为查尔斯的男人推开门看了一眼艾瑞克，看到他坐进自己车里才回到车里闭上眼睛小憩。</p><p>　　回到自己车里，艾瑞克做的第一件事情就是摸出名片，给这个糟糕的Omega打电话解释，并且尽力向这位总裁先生推销出自己的这款程序。</p><p>　　他拨通了那个蓝色圆珠笔写上去的号码。</p><p>　　“您好，哪位？”</p><p>　　这个声音很柔和，略显苍老，但不像是嚣张跋扈的人，并且莫名有点耳熟。通过电话的声音多多少少有点变化，感觉熟悉也正常吧，他想。</p><p>　　“我是艾瑞克•兰谢尔，您是泽维尔先生吧？”</p><p>　　“嗯……对，我是，”他慢慢地说着，“你考虑好了吗？”</p><p>　　“先生，说实在的，我根本就没有和你有过那么一段……情事，嗯，我觉得，你可能把我跟别人搞错了，”他努力坚定而义正言辞地解释，“因此我不会与你结婚的。”</p><p>　　泽维尔先生那边有车鸣笛的声音，恰好车外面的道路也有一声鸣笛声，艾瑞克差点以为他是在附近呢，“好吧，我明白了，你不记得那天晚上的事情了。”他轻叹了一口气说。</p><p>　　“什么？哪天？！”艾瑞克偏偏脑袋。</p><p>　　“两个月前，达克霍姆家的宴会上，”泽维尔口齿清晰地说道，“不论你记不记得，我们确实有过一夜‘情事’，并且，我想你父亲已经告诉你我怀孕了。”</p><p>　　“是的……我完全不记得这回事。我的确出席了那场宴会，但是我第二天……是在我自己家醒来的，”艾瑞克揉揉头发，“而且我身边没人。”</p><p>　　“嗯哼，当然，这当然，”泽维尔漫不经心的语调显得他好像根本不在乎自己已经怀孕两个多月的事情，他像是在给秘书下指令，“因为我们是在达克霍姆家的宅邸做的。你这个家伙干完就走人了。”</p><p>　　“呃？！”艾瑞克把车钥匙插进去。</p><p>　　“难道要我告诉你你是怎么做的？”他努力用词委婉，甚至还有微妙的怒音，“你按着我，在地板上……”</p><p>　　“停停停——好的，好的——”</p><p>　　哦该死，他忽然好耿直。艾瑞克•兰谢尔短短二十二年的人生阅历还不足以支撑他面对这种事情。</p><p>　　“抱歉，我是不是吓到你了。”泽维尔在他尖锐的叫停声后发言。</p><p>　　“吓到我？哦不，没有，”艾瑞克无奈地一头顶在方向盘上，撞到喇叭发出一声哔，“好吧，回头我再努力想想，但是目前，我无法接受你的求婚。你要知道，在我的立场，我完全不记得这事，我认为我是平白无故多了个——”</p><p>　　“我知道你急需要钱，”他忽然说，“只要你戴上这枚戒指，我就以个人名义投资五十万给基诺莎——或者，你想要更多？”</p><p>　　艾瑞克本准备结束通话，于是刚刚挂了档，所以当他听到这句话时差点没一脚踩下油门，把车连人一起飞出去，撞烂前面那辆本田车的屁股。</p><p>　　“抱歉，又说急了。我不是用钱买你，”听到电话那头在沉默，他补充一句，“但我想‘Magneto’的程序可以进行改进，应用到我们研究所的安保系统里……我们有许多绝密的研究资料。实际上我是给你一个机会，而不是钱。”</p><p>　　“你为什么这么执着，”艾瑞克脑子里一片空白，“解决问题的办法又不只有这一个——”</p><p>　　“你想要我终止妊娠是不可能的，”他把话说得相当理性，语气也是，让艾瑞克有点紧张，尽管他本意并不是要泽维尔去这么做，“而且，这并不是我向你求婚的理由。”</p><p>　　“我不是说要你去堕……”他试图解释清楚他刚刚可能被误会的渣男发言，但那个词还没有完全说出来，就被电话那头的人打断了。</p><p>　　“你是块金子。我知道你潜力无穷，艾瑞克，你总有一天会成为名人，我欣赏你这样的年轻人。我跟你父亲不一样，我不觉得你的野心只是空想，”他别开话题，“我喜欢你，而且出于Omega本能的考虑，你很强壮，充满力量。所以我不会放过你的，我的Alpha。”</p><p>　　“身为一个Omega你真是强势过头了。”等到他说完，艾瑞克深呼吸一口气，感觉自己头上有一圈铁箍子在收拢。</p><p>　　“你并非唯一一个这么说的。”他毫不在乎。</p><p>　　一个怀孕的Omega都能如此强势，也许这就是万恶的金钱的力量吧。从各方面考虑他都再没有什么可以要求的了，他会得到资金、发展机会以及一个Omega，虽然是个四五十岁的丑陋Omega……算了，再怎么样他干过干过了，鬼晓得他是吃错了什么。</p><p>　　“好吧，我愿意和你结婚。”艾瑞克感觉自己真是一个丢人的Alpha，丢光了整个Alpha群体的脸。</p><p>　　“嗯。我希望我们尽快举行仪式，”他紧接着说道，“再晚一点我就没办法穿收腰的礼服了。”</p><p>　　“呃……好，”艾瑞克已经听之任之了，“但在此之前，我们需要面对面谈谈，无论如何，你对我来说都是个陌生人，我需要了解清楚那天晚上的事情。”</p><p>　　“没问题，”听得出来泽维尔相当满意他的答复，“但这几天我没时间，刚刚见你父亲都是借谈公事的空隙，我的行程安排很满。”</p><p>　　“我可以等你联系。”艾瑞克总算启动了汽车。</p><p>　　“非常好。那么，钱的事情我会尽快安排到位，”他最后说，“我挂断了，再见，艾瑞克。”</p><p>　　艾瑞克本来没想回复，但那边并没有立即挂断，而是在等待什么似的，或者他只是相当有礼貌等对方先挂断，“拜。”于是艾瑞克简短回了他一句，然后主动挂断了电话。</p><p>　　他觉得有些危险，并且十分憋屈。他做出的这个决定有失尊严，这是他的自命不凡惹的祸，如果能早点发现塞巴斯蒂安的阴谋，他就不至于沦落到要去做中年Omega的接盘手了。</p><p>　　他至今完全记不起来他干过查尔斯•泽维尔这位有钱的大佬。</p><p>　　算了。艾瑞克放弃思考，专心开车。</p><p>　　当他回到工作室准备跟他的合作伙伴艾玛以及阿扎佐好好交代钱的事情时，艾玛和阿扎佐已经在门口恭候多时了。</p><p>　　“难以置信你居然弄到了钱——五十万，”她差点没给了不起的艾瑞克•兰谢尔一个热情拥抱，但是那不是她的风格，“但是为什么钱是来自一个名为查尔斯•泽维尔的人？你从没提过他。”</p><p>　　“啊……一言难尽。”一脸苦恼和无奈的艾瑞克接受了阿扎佐的拍肩安慰。</p><p>　　“你是卖身了吗？”年长女人的直觉真可怕。</p><p>　　“不——不不不——”被一语中的的艾瑞克忙着否认，“不不不不——”</p><p>　　“艾玛你就少挖掘点吧，”阿扎佐以为她是开玩笑，“只要不是来源不当的黑钱就没关系。”</p><p>　　“这个泽维尔先生是西彻斯特生物科技有限公司的总裁，”艾玛补充，“而且一向低调，这次怎么会突然投资我们的程序？”</p><p>　　“呃……我父亲把我引荐给他，”艾瑞克迅速构建谎话说，“他认为‘Magneto’可以加以改进应用到研究所的安保系统，所以——”</p><p>　　“哦？”阿扎佐眯了一下眼睛，“那么以后我们要专门为他开一套系统？就像GPS的军用和民用？”</p><p>　　“是了，”艾瑞克回答，“但我想，要用作研究所的安保程序，我们需要改进的不止一星半点。”</p><p>　　似乎两个人都接受了艾瑞克说法。敏感的艾玛•弗洛斯特对此还有一点疑问，因为她认为泽维尔没有必要一定看中“Magneto”，但她很识相，没有深究。如果真的很重要，她迟早要知道的。</p><p>　　工作室的伙伴听说了这件大好事之后，整个房间里都洋溢着举国欢庆的气氛。现在他又是他们的英雄了……可艾瑞克没有脸上看起来那么高兴，就算他笑出来全部的牙齿也不怎么高兴。因为他要和一个四五十岁，又丑又强势，可能是个坐轮椅光头的怀孕两个月的Omega结婚了。</p><p>　　该死！艾瑞克•兰谢尔忽然意识到这才是他成功路上真正的挑战，而非“Magneto”。</p><p>　　现在，他对自己身为Alpha的人生心灰意冷。他是个偏传统的人，如果可以的话，他希望自己的伴侣是个温柔体贴点的贤内助，或者是个聪明能干的能跟他一起奋斗的有志青年。然而现实如此残酷……</p><p>　　不，他艾瑞克•兰谢尔决不能妥协！越是失望的境遇，对于一个野心勃勃的年轻人来说就越是能激起斗志，而假如是奔赴中年的人，就无法像年轻人那样了。这是年轻人的特质之一：顽强。在金钱的淫威之下，他蓦地找回了自己原本的叛逆。</p><p>　　哼，就算要跟一个这样糟糕的Omega结婚，也不能改变他对自由的向往。——他想起那个辉腾车里的查尔斯，这个查尔斯看上去多好啊，为什么要和他结婚的不是这个查尔斯呢！他感觉自己要求太高了。</p><p>　　停下，已经太不切实际了。艾瑞克停止了自己漫无边际的随想，掏出口袋里那个丝绒盒子，那里面的戒指套上随便哪根手指，然后恶趣地拨通了之前保存在手机里的那个查尔斯的号码。</p><p>　　“艾瑞克？！”他似乎觉得有点惊讶，艾瑞克似乎都能看见他苦恼的表情。</p><p>　　“打扰到你了吗？”艾瑞克摸摸鼻子，对方忙着时去打扰让有点不好意思，“那么我很抱歉。”</p><p>　　“没有的事，”他的语气显得精神抖擞了一些，“我只是好奇你怎么这么快就打过来了。”</p><p>　　“我只是在想我什么时候见过你，因为你确实很眼熟，”艾瑞克并非在说谎，“你不妨告诉我？”</p><p>　　“你打电话来就为了这个吗？”他说，“我们见过面的，在达克霍姆家的宴会上。”</p><p>　　“哈？！”听到那个熟悉的姓氏艾瑞克懵了，“真的吗？你确定？！”</p><p>　　“这有什么可不可以确定的，”查尔斯说道，“那是我第一次见你，此前我们没见过面。”</p><p>　　“这真是太巧了，”艾瑞克说，“还记得我跟你提过的那个查尔斯吗？他就是这样子说的。”</p><p>　　“哦哦，你好像很不满？”他似乎在笑，“你到底对他有什么偏见啊？”</p><p>　　“以后再说吧……”艾瑞克不想谈论这个，“说实在的我也没什么好抱怨的了。我现在只是想知道，你真的在那次宴会上见过我吗？”</p><p>　　查尔斯沉默了一小会，然后以一种与回忆同步的口吻说道：“那天晚上，你穿着一件灰色的西装，和你的父亲一起出席了宴会，而我在一个比较远的地方注意到了你的侧影。你喝了一口香槟，然后转过身来，发现了我，你看着我，抿了一下嘴角，走过来和我握手，说，‘我是艾瑞克•兰谢尔’，但我当时没有回复你，因为我脑里一片空白。”</p><p>　　认真听着的艾瑞克从他的停顿里插入一句：“你记忆力真好。我好像有点想起来了，我是和一个年轻的男人握了手，可我不记得他的面貌了。”</p><p>　　“是发情期的缘故，”查尔斯忽然说出了关键，“我没有说话，因为我知道你已经进入了发情期。你是个发情的Alpha，而我是Omega，尽管我自诩毅力不错，当时却完全被你震慑了。此前我从未有过这种危险的感觉。”</p><p>　　“我……完全不记得……”艾瑞克用力闭起眼睛，又快速张开，用手指揉揉以缓解眼睛的干涩，“完全不——我甚至不记得我那天晚上发情了……这不可能——”</p><p>　　“是的，那天晚上你给我一种相当危险的感觉，好像我已经被你咬住脖子了，但今天白天遇见你时，我并没有再次感受到。”查尔斯说。</p><p>　　“你可能认错人了。”艾瑞克无奈地猜测。</p><p>　　“不，我记得他信息素的气味，和你的一模一样，大概闻起来是矢车菊，”查尔斯坚定地说，“除非你还有个孪生兄弟。”</p><p>　　“我是独生子，我母亲其他的孩子，只有我姐姐，但她在我还非常小的时候就去世了，完全没可能。”艾瑞克百思不得其解，身为一个自制力还不差的Alpha他居然不知道自己发情了，怎么可能？</p><p>　　“不管那么多了……”查尔斯似乎放弃了探索真相，“你知道，我以为你打电话来是为了更好的事情，而不是纠结个没完没了。”</p><p>　　“哼？更好的事情？”艾瑞克还在想那天晚上的事，他隐隐约约能找回一些记忆，“你是指什么？一起去打高尔夫？那我大概没时间，你请我去我也没空……这段时间我大概要投身‘Magneto’的升级工作了——我跟你提过吗？”</p><p>　　“我听说过那个，”查尔斯转而运用了非常小的声音，似乎就是想要艾瑞克听不清，“不是高尔夫，我怎么可能和你对抗呢，你可是把手负在背后都能打球的人……”</p><p>　　“嗯，抱歉？你说什么？”艾瑞克也的确没有听清，“好吧，不是高尔夫，那是什么？年轻人的耐心可经不起考验。”</p><p>　　他深吸进一口气，然后轻轻慢慢地，力度像是在用手指磨擦白纸那样道：“晚上了，你能来一趟skerfo酒店的1408号房间吗？——我没吃晚饭。”</p><p>　　危险的暗示。真是运气诡异，今天第二个胆大的Omega了——他身为Alpha的尊严在一天之内受到了两次挑衅。最近的Omega是怎么了，是天气太舒服了的缘故吗？“帮你带晚饭？要不要吃虾堡？”他顺着他的意思说道。</p><p>　　“好的，”查尔斯语调活泼，“麻烦你了。”在艾瑞克挂电话前他又用一种正经却又漫不经心的语气补充了一句：“尽快。”</p><p>　　“好。”艾瑞克手抖挂了电话。</p><p>　　该死该死该死这家伙简直——尽管他在心里已经疯狂，但不知道到底怎么处理刚刚的邀请。当然，他该去，他一定会去。</p><p>　　他完全不记得他干过那个Omega，也绝不相信戳那一下就能让他怀孕，那是多小的概率呵，但现在他却不得不要跟那个家伙结合在一起一辈子了。他才不要。发情期真是个祸福参半的东西，但对于艾瑞克而言，就是个祸害。</p><p>　　由于他记得这个查尔斯是个还算有钱的人，而且那个skerfo酒店也相当奢华，所以他还是比较体面地穿着他的被丢在衣柜里没整理的西装去的。</p><p>　　然而他太耿直，真的给查尔斯带来了一个虾堡。</p><p>　　我不是意味着这个……看到这个虾堡，查尔斯他在心里默默吐槽。</p><p>　　“这还蛮高级的，”艾瑞克坐在软椅上以他年轻的好奇视线四处观察，“你一个人在这里？”</p><p>　　“我到这边来办事，明天就回西彻斯特了。”</p><p>　　“你也在西彻斯特？”艾瑞克惊讶极了，“那个查尔斯也是。他是西彻斯特生物科技有限公司的CEO.”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“他的父亲用他的家乡命名了公司。”查尔斯咬了一口虾堡。</p><p>　　“你很了解吗？我是说西彻斯特生物科技。”</p><p>　　“也许……”他用牙齿咬着一块白嫩嫩的虾仁，吃进去，“西彻斯特生物科技不是一直都很有名吗？他们研发的一款非常有效的治疗精神分裂的药物还曾经登上头条呢……”</p><p>　　“很不错。”那还真是患者福祉，艾瑞克说着在心里评价。他在等对方再说些什么，但他看着查尔斯那象征性咬了几口便放在一边的虾堡，知道已经没话可说了。</p><p>　　“有没有人说你太耿直了？”查尔斯坐在他对面，无奈偏着头，“你是不是满心只有自己的人生事业？”</p><p>　　“有意思，”艾瑞克摸了摸自己的拇指，“我不觉得这有什么不好的，但听你的话是说我这样不好。”</p><p>　　查尔斯低下头笑了笑，“我可没这么说，”他解释，“只是我从来——没见过你这样的Alpha……一个完全不像是能被Omega俘获的Alpha.”</p><p>　　他几乎是想都没想就脱口而出：“如果真是那样就好了，我就不会对那个人做出这种事——”</p><p>　　“那是发情期的缘故，”他不知道为什么查尔斯要为他开脱，“那简直不是你，我见识到过了。”</p><p>　　“是的！你提醒了我。你知道我当时的状况，对吗？所以快些告诉我，那天晚上我到底——”</p><p>　　求真心切的艾瑞克正准备向这个知情人士多询问一些那天晚上的事，可他话还没说完他脑子里却突然产生了一阵血液倒流般的眩晕感，“抱歉，我突然有点晕……”他用手掌托住脑袋，“告诉我……”</p><p>　　“你还好吧？”查尔斯从软椅上起身，朝他走过来，“严重吗？别急——”</p><p>　　“不……”艾瑞克是准备说“不严重”的，然而他的症状却没有减轻，甚至变得越来越严重，连视线都开始模糊起来，导致他没法完整说出这句话。</p><p>　　查尔斯显然比他更加有经验来面对这样的情况，他习惯性拧了下眉，很快舒展开来，“是发情期——我感觉到了。看你的反应，你难道从来没在意过吗？”</p><p>　　“我和其他Alpha不一样……”他艰难地说，“我几乎不发情……我的抑制剂通常都会过期……你离我远一点，我可不想再——”</p><p>　　“哈哈，没事的，”查尔斯无奈地笑笑，“你可能是个变异体吧——我开个玩笑。现在你感觉好些了吗？我没见过你这样的Alpha发情期表现，你有异样。”</p><p>　　艾瑞克本来也想笑一下缓解紧张，但他想要咧嘴时，却发觉自己没法控制自己去衔住这个树木气息的Omega的上唇，虾仁的味道略带苦涩。他狂躁地吻着查尔斯，毫无顾忌地侵入他唇齿的堡垒。</p><p>　　他知道自己在做什么，可他没法控制它停下，他对自己可能又要弄大一个Omega的肚子的恶劣行为感到非常罪孽深重。他想要停下，努力让自己短暂脱离了情欲的泥沼，将亲吻停止，可是这个胆大妄为的Omega却说：“可以的，做吧。我能掌控这个。”</p><p>　　接下来发生的事情完全在他意料之外。起初他还能全力抑制着自己将这个家伙生吞活剥的几近残忍的欲望，死死抱紧他，在他耳边闷哼——但他现在已经快控制不住自己了，他可能真的会一口咬断查尔斯的动脉，然后在鲜血淋漓中做爱到死。</p><p>　　完了。傻子。混蛋。解开白色的衣物，艾瑞克灼热的记忆最后留在这个Omega冰凉的锁骨之下，他想起这种感觉，和不久前的某一时刻相类似。</p><p>　　他最后迷迷糊糊地想，他借着发情期搞过的Omega肯定比他想的要多得多，以及，作为那个老男人的未婚夫，他们都还没正式结婚，他就已经把火车驶离轨道了。</p><p>　　管他呢，其实他心里还是有点得意的。</p><p>　　他泽维尔以为艾瑞克•兰谢尔会屈服于中年老男人金钱下的淫威吗？呵，休想！</p><p>　　艾瑞克•兰谢尔在第二天的清晨七点三十一分醒来。醒来时身边躺着查尔斯，还有他连屁都不剩的记忆。他努力回想，但想不起任何，哪怕一星半点。</p><p>　　他挪了一下被子，查尔斯也就醒了。他睡眼惺忪，玩味地看向目瞪口呆的艾瑞克，小幅地打了个疲倦的哈欠。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我们做过了吗？”艾瑞克忙问。</p><p>　　“你都快把我生吃了。”他随口回答。</p><p>　　如果有镜子，他会发现自己虽然脸上没有表现，但耳根已经附上红色了。“我完全不记得我干了些什么，查尔斯。”他困扰地揉了揉自己的眼窝。</p><p>　　“如果你想，总会找到治疗的方法的，”查尔斯从被子里爬起来，对他说，“尽管我认为不去治疗它也相当有情趣。”</p><p>　　“什么意思？”艾瑞克追问。</p><p>　　查尔斯从床头柜摸来手机——是艾瑞克的手机，他不知道怎么到那里去了，大概这也是他失去一部分记忆。“看看你的信息发件箱。”他说。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　艾瑞克不知道他要干什么，但还是照做了。但愿他不是在失去理智的期间把艾玛和阿扎佐气走，把工作室解散了。</p><p>　　还好不是，但是糟糕程度完全不落下风。</p><p>　　他把一张照片发给了泽维尔。</p><p>　　“噢，真该死。”</p><p>　　一张至少可以证明他们赤裸着上身，而他在用犬齿咬住查尔斯漂亮的凸出锁骨的照片。他们俩脸色都有点荡漾。</p><p>　　配文是：看看我在干什么。</p><p>　　操。</p><p>　　各种意义上的。</p><p>　　“你为什么不阻止我！”艾瑞克痛苦地质问睡得安逸的查尔斯，“我完了。”</p><p>　　“如果我做得到我当然会阻止你，”他懒洋洋地回答，显得很敷衍，“可是那时你的老二还在我身体里面，非常……‘深’。”</p><p>　　“我错了。”他沮丧地垂下脑袋。</p><p>　　“你可以现在就打个电话过去跟他解释，我会帮你的，”查尔斯说道，“帮忙证明你发情期诱导的人格障碍。”</p><p>　　眼下也只有这个补救方案了，尽管他没有搞清楚刚刚他所谓的“发情期诱导的人格障碍”是什么鬼把戏。泽维尔说他没时间见自己，除了电话还有什么方法联系他呢？——他这两天打的电话太多了。</p><p>　　于是艾瑞克拨通了那个恐怖的号码，紧张地等待对方接通。</p><p>　　结果他很快在这个房间里听到了一个手机铃声，某首古典音乐。“是你的电话响了……是……”</p><p>　　“是‘六月船歌’。”查尔斯说。</p><p>　　“我是说……你是……”艾瑞克的牙齿全部咬合在一起，呼吸沉重。</p><p>　　查尔斯短叹了一口气，把床头柜上的另一个手机拿过来，划了一下屏幕。</p><p>　　“你好，查尔斯•泽维尔。”</p><p>——END？——</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>